


Kieran/Sean - Whiskey Lips

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, alcohol mention, sean and karen are both disaster bisexuals and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, they both deserved so much better and im here to deliver, this was a request i wrote after researching more on their characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Kieran doesn't have many friends within the gang, not yet at least. He appreciates the quiet moments, and a certain redhead who tries to be friendly with him.





	Kieran/Sean - Whiskey Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Kieran deserved better, Sean deserved better... RDR2 I'm taking my boys and making them happy
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it, or don't! Critiques are always welcome!  
> @reddeadchesha is my rdr2 tumblr where you can send requests!

The sun, shimmering over the nearby river, cast rays of oranges and yellows that spread warmth through Kieran. His hand, wrapped around a brush, stilled over the Count’s side as he stared toward the setting sun. The day had been mostly uneventful, as it usually was with his limited range of freedom. Despite this, Kieran found himself enjoying the peace and quiet as he groomed Dutch’s stallion. He normally wasn’t bothered as he worked, Arthur may appear from time to time with a jeer or an O’Driscoll remark, but otherwise, no one spent much time around him. The Count snorts at him, tail swishing with annoyance at the lack of attention, and Kieran chuckles. He continues to groom, wiping at the dust covering his face.

“O’Driscoll!” Kieran jumps at the name, turning to tell off whoever was making the joke only to fall silent. Striding toward him is Sean with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two glasses in his other. The slight stumble in his step hints that he’d been drinking before wandering over. Kieran swallows thickly as his pulse races, nerves dancing under his skin, wondering what the Irishman wanted with him. Though he would never admit it, Kieran had grown quite fond of the redhead with the small conversations they had had with each other around camp. Sean was loud and often made crude jokes about Kieran’s former gang, but underneath he was still a nice man who had spoken more to Kieran than any of the other members. 

“Hello, Sean,” Kieran greets, flinching as Sean sits none too gracefully next to Kieran on a stool. “Can I… Can I help you?”

Sean coughs into his hand, sticking out one of the glasses. Kieran hesitates, so he shakes it vigorously, cueing Kieran to take it. With glasses in hand, Sean uncaps the whiskey and pours them each a drink. 

“Just wanted to come to say hi,” Sean says. “Can’t a man have a drink with a pal?”

“We’re… pals?” Kieran questions, throwing back the shot of whiskey and coughing as it burns down his throat. Sean laughs and smacks Kieran’s thigh, sucking air through his teeth as his own shot is drunk. 

“I figured we were!” Sean replies, grinning from ear to ear. “Haven’t we spent enough time talkin’ and bein’ all buddy-buddy with each other?”

Kieran stares down at his glass, fiddling nervously as he casts glances at the man beside him. In such close proximity, Kieran can see the red flush on Sean’s face and the amusement glinting in his eyes. As Kieran stares, Sean suddenly lurches forward, lips pressing sloppily against his own. The taste of whiskey weighs on the redhead's lips, but it’s warm and sends tingles down Kieran’s spine. His eyes widen in surprise before Sean jerks back and quickly begin wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Sorry, sorry I wasn’t thinkin’ or nothin’ I just thought-” Sean begins to ramble, voice wavering with embarrassment. Kieran stays silent, trying to figure out what had just happened and why. He had thought Sean and Karen were together and had never dreamed to catch anyone's eyes, let alone the Irishman's. 

“What- what about Karen?” Kieran finally manages to ask, interrupting Sean's verbose rant. Sean stops, searching Kieran’s face and finally chuckling to himself.

“Oh, we talked…” Sean looks away, clearing his throat. “We thought it'd be best to explore with other people.” 

“Explore?” Kieran inquiries. 

“Listen, O’Driscoll, I’ve been watchin’ you for a while and I think you’re a good man.” Sean frowns. “I’ve been wantin’ to tell you how I feel for a while now, just didn’t know how. Doesn’t matter now though, I’ve probably fucked it right up.”

Kieran quickly shakes his head and places his glass on the ground. He bites his lip and scans the camp. The sun had set, and only lanterns cast soft glows now. He can hear several members conversing by the campfire but the two of them are hidden well enough away that no one would see. Steeling himself, Kieran grabs Sean by the lapels of his shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. The kiss is sloppy again, but they move against each other with ease, hands tangling into each other's clothes and pulling them closer to one another. Their breaths blow across each other until they can no longer stand it and pull away from each other, gasping for air. Sean swallows audibly as their eyes search each other.

“That was…” He starts, unable to find the right words.

“It was good.” Kieran laughs. Sean nods before leaning in for another kiss, only to jump back as Arthur’s voice rings through camp, calling for Sean about some heist he was planning. They share one last look before Sean runs off, leaving Kieran breathless and flustered. His heart races, a smile stretching across his face.


End file.
